


First Sighting

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fixing a bike, Fluff, M/M, Mask reveal, Mini Fic, how does one tag, my introduction fic, oil fight, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: I was given a prompt which was Junkrat sees Roadhog’s face for the first time and I ran with it thats the basis of this fic it’s fluffy.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	First Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website please leave comments and enjoyyyy!~

Junkrat groaned out a whine as the sputtering of an engine rilled him from his slumber. Looking over, he saw his best mate fiddling with that damn bike of his. He smiled softly to himself as he sat up and watched his partner work, mechanics being the one thing the two had in common.   
“How’s the bike Roadie?” He said as he hobbled his way over to Roadhog who merely grumbled in response. “Still can’t get her runnin again?”  
“Rat. This is your damn fault.” Roadhog snarled out, shoving a wrench into Junkrat’s hands.  
“Me?” Junkrat gasped with feined offense. “Why I could hardly do anythin to this beautiful bike! Why are you immediately accusing me of all people? How rude!”  
“Rat it was your fuckin idea to try and joyride out of an explosion!” Junkrat pouted a bit at the accusation.  
“At least we got away with tha loot!” He protested aa he tried to help with the bike.  
“Exactly why I haven’t killed you yet.”   
“And here I thought you liked me!” Junkrat said sarcastically, earning a deep rolling chuckle from Roadhog.   
Man did he love it when Roadie laughed, it made Junkrat feel nice, like he’d done something right for once. Junkrat smiled and looked up at Roadhog, hardly paying attention to his wrench. Suddenly, the wrech sliced through a small pipe and oil spewed out onto Roadhog’s mask. Junkrat just laughed as Roadhog tried to get the gunky oil off his eye holes but only succeeded in smearing it around more, blocking out his vision which made Junkrat laugh even more.   
“Oh Roadie I’m sorry mate I didn’t mean ta-“ Junkrat cut himself off as he saw Roadhog’s hands moving to take off his mask. Quickly, Junkrat averted his vision from Roadhog wanting to respect his privacy.  
“Idiot. You can fuckin look at me. I’m not a monstrosity.” Roadhog said, setting his mask down.   
“I never assumed ye were mate. I jus. Ya wear that mask for a reason so I wanted ta respect ya.” Junkrat admitted, still looking down at his hands.   
“Thank you but, I really only wear it for radiation. You can look at me Jamison.”   
Junkrat cautiously looked up to see Mako’s face, admiring his blue eyes that seemed to shine past all the scarred skin.   
“Holy shit mate.” Junkrat whispered out. “Yer bloody goregous.” A blush spread across Roadhog’s cheeks as he suddenly pressed his hand against Junkrat’s face, smearing oil across it.  
“Payback.” He said with a soft smile, earning a soft titter from Junkrat.   
“So thats how its gonna be, eh mate?” Junkrat said before dipping his hands in the oil and pouncing on Roadhog to smear it on his face.   
The two of them fell over, laughing together and covered in oil. Roadhog reached a hand up to tossle Junkrat’s hair a little bit, making Jamison’s smile ever wider.   
“I love you Jamie, ya know that right?” Roadhog said softly. Junkrat paused a little and looked at Roadhog’s eyes deeply.   
“I love ya too mate. Even if you are an ass sometimes.” He smirked as he laid his chin on Roadhog’s chest.   
“I’m only an ass cause you’re a hard to protect little shit sometimes.” Roadhog chuckled out. “And you’ll need a bath next time we run across clean water.” Junkrat whined a bit but was soon silenced by Roadhog’s lips on his own, soft and loving.   
“Fine.” Junkrat agreed. “But you gotta join me mate!”   
“Okay. Maybe you’ll actually get fucking cleaned then.” Roadhog teased.


End file.
